


Their Untold Fate

by ArrowTheQuickest



Category: Trolls - Fandom
Genre: #Trolls #Dreamworks #AU #medieval #adventure #mystery, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowTheQuickest/pseuds/ArrowTheQuickest
Summary: Trolls AU in which Trolls are magic users. Also, Bergens don't actually eat trolls and just kill them for territorial expansion and for sport.One sarcastic hero with two crazy and hilarious sidekicks, a naive princess, a two-sided snake, a cowardly suspect and a mysterious and evil being.These characters may seem common but the story is one of a kind.Branch despised Bergens and any other dangerous creature from the beginning ever since one of the Bergens killed his dad. Trolls were started to go missing just like his grandma did years ago. Desperate to solve this mystery, Branch's suspicions lead to Prince Creek from another kingdom who formed an alliance with Troll Village. But is really Creek behind this? On the other hand, there could be something entirely different going on. Read on to find out.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast for this story:  
> Anna Kendrick as Poppy  
> Justin Timberlake as Branch  
> Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond  
> Ron Funches as Cooper  
> Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki  
> Walt Dohrn as Smidge  
> James Corden as Biggie  
> Aino Jawo as Satin  
> Caroline Hjelt as Chenille  
> Russell Brand as Creek  
> Jeffrey Tambor as Peppy  
> Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Gristle  
> Zooey Deschanel as Bridget  
> Arnie Pantoja as Archer  
> Christine Baranski as Chef  
> Kaya Scodelario as Cinnamon/Axe  
> Leonardo DiCaprio as Rustle  
> Ricky Dillon as Aspen  
> Rachel House as Cybil  
> Rebecca Fergunson as Snowdrop  
> Dove Cameron as Periwinkle  
> Lilly Collins as Arrow  
> Logan Lerman as Talon  
> Jamie Campbell Bower as Claw  
> Hugh Jackman as Spruce as  
> Zac Efron as Axis  
> GloZell Green as Rosiepuff  
> Alex Pettyfer as Light

_**Prologue** _

_Legend stated that a long long time ago, in a forest far far away there lived the Trolls! Now these creatures absolutely adored to sing, hug and dance! Every hour the bracelet they wore would ring which meant it was time for them to hug. Trolls also knew how to do magic to defend themselves and to attack at necessary times. But mainly they knew that they had  to be positive and happy. Their ruler was King Surf who was a fair and kind man. He married a troll named Tulip who was really beautiful. They also had a son named Ocean. All was well and everyone was happy. But then dark days arrived along with dark times and everyone's lives changed._

_Now there was a troll named Sparkle who had fallen in love with Surf a long time ago. He was her childhood best friend and she had developed a huge crush on him since the first day they met. When she heard the news of Surf marrying Tulip, it broke her heart and made her go grey. Now a troll only became grey when they gave up and became really sad. Such was the case for Sparkle. Trolls mocked Sparkle and laughed at her for being grey but she didn't care because she was working something that would change everything and everyone's fate. She was a sorceress and had exceeded the art of spells and potions. Other trolls had just natural powers and so did Sparkle but she went even further and learnt some spells and potions. Now she sought out revenge._

_One night, trolls began to go missing somehow. No one knew how what was going on but they all suspected Sparkle. All the Trolls began to plead King Surf to go to Sparkle's pod and ask her if she was behind this. King Surf however didn't since he deep down knew Sparkle, his best friend couldn't do such a thing. But then even Queen Tulip went missing somehow. That was the final straw for King Surf and he marched and barged into Sparkle's pod only to find her dead with a knife stabbing her heart and a note._

_Dear Surf, you should have chosen me in the first place. Because of your actions, many Trolls would never see their beloved trolls again and you will never see your beloved queen Tulip again. For I have created something that would never allow Trolls to live happily ever after. If I couldn't find happiness then no one will. My creation will bring an end to you all. 10 years from now Trolls shall start go missing again and no one can do anything about it. The cycle will keep on repeating until my creation has gained absolute power. Then it shall strike and bring absolute devastation to the whole world with Trolls alike. Then everyone will know how sorry they should be.  
-Sparkle._

_King Surf felt betrayed and felt angry at the same time. He ordered his army to find and finish off the creature as soon as possible. Led by their general, King Surf's army were able to find the mysterious creature. It was a shapeshifter which changed its shape and size whenever it desired to do so. The General or Ledge as his name  ordered King Surf's army aka the six other members of the royal guard other than Ledge to put an end to the creature._

_The first member of the royal guard, Cliff went first in front of the shapeshifter holding a spear one hand while magically producing green fire out of his other hand. He proceeded to attack the creature but failed hurting his arm in the process. The second member, Stone used his bow and arrow to shoot the creature but the shapeshifter turned into a bird and flew dodging the attack. It then attacked Stone and scratched his eye injuring it. The third, fourth and fifth members named Root, Oak and Stem failed to kill the creature as well._

_The sixth member of the guard, River proposed to Ledge that the shapeshifter had to have some kind of weakness and that they just needed to find it. Ledge then remembered that he had read in some history books about shapeshifters. He then told River and the others to create a distraction in order to get close enough to the shapeshifter in order to do his plan. Then with the six members distracting the shapeshifter, Ledge managed to get close enough and he stabbed the shapeshifter which was now in the form of a grey troll in its heart. The creature fell to its knees and collapsed as Ledge sighed in relief now happy. The Trolls could now again live their lives just the way they were and whatever Sparkle said about the cycle wouldn't come true as well._

_When the royal guard team got back. Surf rewarded all of them for their bravery and audacity of putting an end to the dangerous creature. What no one could however understand was what happened to the missing trolls including Queen Tulip. Did the shapeshifter eat them? Or did it just kill them for sport? Or maybe they were they alive somewhere out there? King Surf also however organized  a meet amongst all trolls to honor the missing trolls and sent lanterns into the sky with their names on it to let them know that they will be remembered and missed._

_Many many years later, the Trolls became friends with creatures called the Bergens and lived in perfect harmony! Bergens liked to eat trolls before to find happiness but they soon realized that happiness is something that can be found within themselves and just not by eating trolls. So they signed a peace treaty. Life was cupcakes and rainbows again as the trolls liked to put it. They taught Bergens many new cheerful and fun things to do. Long story short, one could say all was good._

_It was progress and a new era began. The Golden era in which Trolls and Bergens helped each other to prosper. Soon enough Prince Peppy of the Trolls took his place as king after he married a troll named Dawn who became his queen. They soon had a baby who was said to be the happiest troll alive! Princess Poppy! The Bergens were ruled by their King Gristle Sr. who had a son called Prince Gristle Jr. Both kings, Peppy and Gristle Sr. had no doubt that their children would carry on the friendship of the Trolls and Bergens._

_But then things changed. Trolls and Bergens began fighting for control over territories and land. The Bergens threatened to eat trolls again and nothing felt safe anymore. Then Queen Dawn was killed by a Bergen and the trolls became angry for that. War broke out and the trolls had to run away from their home, the Troll Tree which was located in Bergentown. Led by their King Peppy, the trolls escaped but also lost few of their loved ones. They conducted the same meet like King Surf did years ago to honor the trolls lost. Some trolls separated into other groups and created different villages such as the Sunshine village with Troll Village ruled by King Peppy as the main one._

_Now the Trolls live happy lives as they used to. Especially in the Troll Village with King Peppy ruling them. Nothing could possibly go wrong, that's what everyone believes-_

"I sense something is about to happen,"a light green troll said closing the Trolls history book she was reading as she started meditating. "I can feel that something big is about to happen."  
"Are you sure about that Cybil?"a peach skinned troll with pink hair and white streaks in it said. He appeared to be wearing a crown on his head. He was none other than the famous King Peppy.  
"Positive,"Cybil answered calmly.  
"However I can't yet quite understand whether it would be something good or even better."

"What about something bad?"King Peppy answered as Cybil stopped meditating and simply smiled. "I feel that there is nothing such as bad, your majesty. It's one's actions that can turn that bad. But nothing is bad from the very start."  
"You're very wise,"Peppy said now smiling as well. "I can't help but worry since I'm the king of Troll Village. But have you found out some information about anything so since you were reading a book earlier?" Cybil shook her head while Peppy just nodded as a response. "I do have a feeling you should talk to the Royal guard leader about this,"Cybil said meditating again.

"Branch?"Peppy asked raising an eyebrow. "I did want to tell him about this later but I didn't want him to get worried about protecting the village as such. He is very determined I should say."  
"He is his father's son after all,"Cybil said then sighed remembering something. "After what happened with Rosiepuff, he has been more dutiful than ever hasn't he?" Peppy simply nodded looking at the ground.  
"I have a meeting with the village elders Cybil so I'll take your leave now but if there is something weird going to happen then come by the castle and I'll be glad to listen,"  
"Thank you your majesty,"Cybil smiled which the King returned before leaving the pod they were in. She then added,  
"Oh Rosiepuff why was it that you had to go missing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Anyone like the idea of this? Yeah I actually wrote one chapter before this prologue but then I decided a prologue would be good as well so here you all go.  
> I must say this is going to be a long story for apparently no reason (Lel) but I should say that there is going to be Broppy in it! So yay!
> 
> Stay tuned for more!
> 
> >-Arrow->


	2. Chapter 1 - Counting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast for this story:  
> Anna Kendrick as Poppy  
> Justin Timberlake as Branch  
> Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond  
> Ron Funches as Cooper  
> Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki  
> Walt Dohrn as Smidge  
> James Corden as Biggie  
> Aino Jawo as Satin  
> Caroline Hjelt as Chenille  
> Russell Brand as Creek  
> Jeffrey Tambor as Peppy  
> Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Gristle  
> Zooey Deschanel as Bridget  
> Arnie Pantoja as Archer  
> Christine Baranski as Chef  
> Kaya Scodelario as Cinnamon/Axe  
> Leonardo DiCaprio as Rustle  
> Ricky Dillon as Aspen  
> Rachel House as Cybil  
> Rebecca Fergunson as Snowdrop  
> Dove Cameron as Periwinkle  
> Lilly Collins as Arrow  
> Logan Lerman as Talon  
> Jamie Campbell Bower as Claw  
> Hugh Jackman as Spruce as  
> Zac Efron as Axis  
> GloZell Green as Rosiepuff  
> Alex Pettyfer as Light

**[Bold- Author's notes/side thoughts, Normal- Actions/normal story, Italics- Flashbacks/singing, Bold and Italics- Headings/Description]**

_**Chapter 1-Counting Stars** _

“Stop. You can't get away with this."a voice said. "You think you pathetic trolls can do anything to me? Then you're dead wrong. This is my time of the month!! The time when I attack your village for sport! Haha!"a hissing voice said revealing a rather huge green snake like forest creature. Such creatures were known as slitherers but so far near the Troll Village, there was only one. Now the creature was in the forest and had plans to go towards the village and attack it.

"You're the one who's wrong, not us."the first voice said who appeared to be a grey troll with black hair and electric blue eyes that radiated absolute power. "Trust me I have no fun fighting you either. But it's not like we have a choice when you just attack our village!!"

“Oh please! Not like I can just sit in my den and do nothing. I'm a slitherer! And my kind love fooling around! It's been one of our traits."the slitherer said as he stood now directly in front of the teal troll looking really annoyed and angry as he scoffed. "You should be lucky we don't like the taste of Troll blood!"

“Uhh yuck troll blood uhh,"an Indian accented voice said, a silver glitter troll who grimaced at the thought of that. "O-our blood uhh," "Not now Guy Diamond, we still need to teach this slitherer a lesson!" the grey troll said. "Huh? Oh yeah!"Guy Diamond aka as his nickname GD said. "Let's teach this slippery sneaky snake a lesson he won't forget!"

"Slippery sneaky snake? Is that the only insult you trolls got? Seriously you all suck at giving insults."the slitherer shook his head sighing. "We're Trolls! Insulting isn't our type of thing. It's more like complimenting! If you have a better insult then you better say it!"the grey troll spat out angrily. "Well you Trolls are-"the slitherer started saying but was interrupted by a cheerful shout.

"Hiyaaaa!!!"a goofy voice shouted. "Branch! Guy Diamond! Incoming!!" "Duck!"the grey troll aka Branch said pulling GD along with him to fall into the ground as a pink with dark pink stripes llama troll appeared and kicked the slitherer who fell backwards. Slitherers were thrice the size of a troll but still could get hurt by the antics of the Trolls. "Argh,"the slitherer groaned in pain. "You foolish troll!"

"Score 1 for Cooper,"the llama troll laughed goofily. "This isn't a joke!"the slitherer yelled. "Well what do you expect Scales?"Branch said smirking rather than asked. "We're Trolls and we love joking now don't we guys?" "Yeah!"GD and Cooper said in unison. Scales the slitherer rolled his eyes as he added sarcastically, "So much for me in my life to do and I'm stuck fighting a bunch of trolls wow. Just wow, couldn't my life get any better than this?"

"You shouldn't just attack our Troll Village for fun anyways."Branch said. "Find something else to do and we'll leave you alone too." "Something like what? Everything is boring and useless in these days. Attacking you trolls is fun and hilarious at the same time because you are no match against me!"Scales said laughing. "Hey! We trolls aren't your play toys!"GD said attacking him with his sword but Scales used his tail to throw the glitter troll onto the ground.

"Oof!"GD exclaimed falling onto the ground. "Ouch that hurt." "Hey! No one hurts my buddy and gets away with it!"Cooper said attempting to kick Scales but failed and slammed himself into the trunk of a tree instead. "I'm okay!" he said weakly as he chuckled groaning. "Haha!"Scales laughed tapping his tail on the ground. "You Trolls are weaklings! Definitely weaklings! Two down, one to go. Show me what you got dummy!"

"I didn't really want to use my special move because I get tired after that but-"Branch said as he used his hair to climb onto a tree. "-but well you deserve it!" "Huh?"Scales said getting prepared for the worst as he hissed angrily. "Have a taste of my special hell."Branch said, his electric blue eyes glowing and now radiating with ferocity as he held forward his hands. "Oh..,"Scales was able to say before he was met by a magical blue force that caused him to get pushed backwards, deeper into the forest they were in. Well this happened every time. Branch did all he could to keep the kingdom or village from harm. And every time of the month, Scales lost the fight and either had to leave or just get thrown out like in this case. But the slitherer would never ever admit that he was defeated. And neither would Branch give up as well. Speaking of the grey troll, he currently sat on a tree branch tired and exhausted.

Trolls were magic users but over the years they didn't use their magic that much especially their special attack so it took a toll on them whenever they did. It made them tired and exhausted if they just used a bit of it and Branch had used his on full force. "Hey ya okay buddy?"Cooper asked as GD used his hair to lower Branch onto the ground they all stood upon. "I-I'm g-good."the grey troll mustered to say. "Just need some rest that's all."

"Well you sure showed Scales who's boss like last time! And the time before that and the time before that."GD said making Branch lighten up a bit. "Yeah! We better tell King Peppy that all's good and clear now!"Cooper said. "Everything and everyone is fine." "I wouldn't say that Cooper."Branch said as GD helped him get up. "There could be more danger lurking in the forest... planning to attack Troll Village!" "So what do you think we should do?"GD asked. "I mean we are three of the seven members of the Royal Guard others being Suki, Biggie, Smidge and Archer." "We should keep watch of course. We don't want any single suspicious thing near Troll Village. No not at least on my watch!"Branch said narrowing his eyes as he looked out in the distance.

Now that his energy was restored, Branch planned to tell King Peppy soon of their win against Scales the well known slitherer or let GD and Cooper tell him instead. He also wanted to tell the king some ideas he had for better protection of the village. "First of all, there's a party tomorrow!"Cooper said. "We need to so be there!" "Duh obviously we'll go there! We need to keep an eye on the royal family and intruders."GD said. "And Branch will lead us since he is the General."

"Well it's my job so yeah,"Branch shrugged. He had no interest in going to a party. Actually big crowds coming in parties made him feel nervous. You never knew when one could be an assassin amongst them and when one could strike someone with a knife. Plus it would be hard to find assassins like that in big crowds. What if something terrible happened? What if Branch couldn't manage to protect anyone? What if he failed? What could happen if that happened? Finally taking a deep breath, Branch managed to calm himself down. He never really went there to have fun, more like only do his job and protect others from whatever danger the world could hold.

“I so want to just give everyone the cupcakes I make!"Cooper said. "If I wasn't a member of the royal guard then I would definitely be a baker. What about you two?" "Well certainly I would be a Glitterade seller. I make excellent Glitterade juice and you two definitely know that."GD said as Cooper and Branch nodded. "Or I could also simply be the disco ball in parties. And what about you Branch?"

“I don't know,"Branch said sitting on a rock. "I mean I like being a part of the royal guard. I like protecting the village from harm. I don't know what else I could do if I wasn't a part of the royal guard." "Wow you're so determined on being a part of the Royal Guard."GD said looking impressed. "Yeah! No wonder King Peppy made you the head of the royal guard and the General of his army."Cooper said. "Boy if he had made me the General, Troll Village would have been attacked a million times. And I ain't joking about this part! Nope not at all!" Branch chuckled a bit. "Cooper never underestimate yourself. You're a good guard plus your tracking skills help us to find hidden enemies. You'll make a good general that's for sure." "Nah I'm good,"Cooper said. "That's too much work so ya can handle that buddy." "Alright guys I guess we should head back to the village then!"GD exclaimed happily. "Another sweet victory!"

“Guys you two join the others once we get back to the village and announce our victory. In the meantime I need to do something and also I'll be back before tomorrow morning."Branch said. "Okay then,"Cooper said. "Come on GD lets go!" Branch watched his best friends go and he then he himself walked deeper into the forest. He walked to a familiar meadow plucking some red roses along the way. The sight was lonely. Glowworms filled the fields along with fireflies lighting every path there was. Some forest creatures were humming songs. Every footstep was a sound ringing in his ears as he proceeded towards some silver stones. Silver gravestones to be precise. The troll closed his eyes for a moment...

_"I-I want to be like you when you grow up!"5-year old Branch said. His younger self definitely was happier than what he possibly was now and also had a different personality. Though of course he actually had his true colors, them being a brilliant teal along with his royal blue hair. "You're invincible! You make the bad guys run away!"_

_"Oh I'm sure you'll be like me son. In fact I'm sure you'll be greater than that!"a teal troll with green hair said. "Really dad?"Branch asked in disbelief blinking rapidly. "Definitely! You're magic is strong like everyone's in our family. Mine, your grandma Rosiepuff's, your mom's..."Branch's dad's voice trailed into silence when he said the last part. "Dad where's mom though?"Branch asked innocently to which his dad smiled. "Well you see those bright stars son? In the night sky? Well each of them was once a great troll in the past. When you achieve your purpose of life, you'll find your way up there soon. Just like your mom did." Branch simply looked at the night sky in awe._ _"I miss you mom and I know you do as well."_

_"You'll protect the Troll Tree won't you?"his dad said out of a sudden. "Of course! And I'll grab the bad guys and tell them to stay away or else I'll use my special attack on them!"Branch said grinning. "Now now Branch. Remember that only in times of certain emergencies or in times of something dangerous should you use your special attack."the teal troll with green hair said. "Every troll has their own special magical attack which is the color of their very soul. This special attack can take a toll on them however and can make them feel weak for sometime so keep in mind, always use that attack wisely my little protector."_

_"Yes sir! Or even dad!"Branch smiled as the other troll laughed. "Branch!Reed! Come on in you two I've made some butterscotch pie."a warm voice said. "Coming mom,"Reed said smiling while holding Branch's hand who still was gazing at the night sky. He knew one thing that day. He would find his purpose and goal of his life and stay determined with audacity to reach the path of success. He knew he would, one day. ..._

Branch sat down, putting one red rose on each of the gravestones. Well that wasn't the exact resting place of his dad or grandma but he just wanted to honor them. "Hey dad. Hey grandma. It's me.. your Branch. Sorry I couldn't visit in sometime. Been busy with the work of being General of the Troll Village like you both always saw me as. I miss you both and even mom. I promised myself that I would stay strong but it's hard to get over what happened. I managed to keep a hold onto my colors by remembering our good times together but I think my colors have lost their glow if not completely drained away. But no matter what I'll always protect the village like you wanted to me to. I-I won't fail you ever."

Then he looked at the night sky. "Both of you must have met mom up there and found your place up there. I hope one day I'll be able to join you all up there."Leaning against a rock while looking at the night sky, Branch caught up with a tune some flying bugs were making. _"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be."_

Branch sang observing each star that twinkled in the night sky. He didn't usually sing because he was grey but sometimes when he couldn't express himself with mere words, he sang. He sang his heart out. _"But, I've been, I've been protecting the village so far, said no more counting enemies, we'll be counting stars. Yeah we'll be counting stars."_

_Destruction was happening on every four sides of Branch who for the first time didn't feel safe at all. Tripping down, he got up only to find his left leg bleeding from a scratch. Mustering enough power, he began running again trying to escape from the dark force that was coming after him faster and faster. He could not give up. Just not yet, he was strong not weak. He couldn't lose, well at least not in a time of crisis like this._

_"Branch run!"a voice yelled as the 6-year old gulped standing in front of a dead end. His face was struck with terror judging the size of the enemy and its shadow. The Troll Tree was on fire. Enemies had struck! And they were able to cause havoc and destroy practically everything. "Haha! Don't spare any of them! It's to kill or to be killed after all. And I say we kill these trolls after all."the evil voice said, eyes glowing red revealing a purple Bergen._

_"No! Stay away from him!"Reed shouted angrily as he whipped his hair at the Bergen who simply growled. "Mom take Branch and go!"Reed shouted quickly. "But Reed we can't just leave you and go!"Rosiepuff protested desperately. "Just go mom! It's too dangerous! You'll have to leave now immediately so go!"shouted Reed now using his special attack using the Bergen. But the Bergen was smart enough to dodge it as Tree widened his eyes._ _But he then took a deep breath and growled as the Bergen cackled evilly with a malicious smirk._

_After that was a blur for Branch, King Peppy of The Troll Village initiated an escape plan and Rosiepuff and Branch followed to do so like the other trolls. Their home was completely destroyed. They had nowhere to go to and everyone struggled to keep hope as well as their colors because of the loss of so many of their loved ones. Branch struggled to take in what had happened. He never saw his dad again but at least he knew that his dad had found a place in the stars just like his mom had a long time ago. ..._

_"I see my life like a swinging vine. Swing my heart across the line. In my face are flashing signs of the past. Seek them out and you shall find my courage and determination saying I'm not last!"_ the grey troll sang. _"When that I happened I wasn't brave not old. Young but I wasn't that bold. I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we all are told."_

Branch got up while practicing his magic against a sturdy tree to fight. He felt the magic in his soul even stronger than before. _"I feel something so right doing the wrong thing. I feel something so wrong doing the right thing. I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie! Everything that kills me makes me feel alive."_ He never knew his mother. She died while giving birth to him. His dad was so strong, always helping others and protecting them. The strongest person Branch knew actually. He also knew he could never be as good of a troll like his dad was but that didn't mean he couldn't try. But then his grandma... the sweetest troll to ever possibly live perhaps.

Branch when he was younger was often a troublemaker and loved to hide in avail to purposely make his grandma Rosiepuff look for him. The times with her were always fun as so he thought. Once she'd find him, she'd get ahold of him and scold him for making her worried. But then Branch's grandma could never stay mad at the cute little teal troll and she would just chuckle each time he did that. _"If I had been strong enough anyways,"_ Branch thought as he continued his singing.

Grandma Rosiepuff. She was honestly the person Branch adored the most but then one day she just went missing never to return. It took quite a long time for Branch to accept that she was gone and wasn't coming back. When she disappeared, Branch had felt severe pain in his chest. Such happened to a troll when something was wrong with one of their loved ones. It had happened with his dad as well but the pain wasn't so severe. But with his grandma it was, maybe because he had known her longer than rest of his family.

10 years it had been since his grandma disappeared. He was 10 when she disappeared. And he struggled to keep hope. He had his friends but still it was hard to keep up with everything that was going on. He lost his colors because he lost the person he loved the most and that seriously hurt. Knowing that your loved one would never come back hurt him.. a lot. And not even one day did Branch think that his grandma just accidentally went missing and died somehow. There has to be some kind of mystery linked to everything. He knew that. There just had to be something! And it was just his grandma that disappeared from Troll Village that is.

 _"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But, I've been, I've been trying so hard, to find who's behind your disappearance. In the meantime we'll be counting stars."_ He finished singing. "I'll always do my duty and protect the village. I will make you all proud mom, dad and grandma." Just as he said that, a shadow shifted in the corner of his eyes but he didn't notice. The shadow hissed, "We'll see about that. The only thing to fear is fear itself and let's see how one can get over fear itself!"

"Your fate was sealed Branch... a long time ago actually. You just don't know that. And you can't rewrite that. Let me recreate and repeat history for you once again!"the shadow hissed evilly smirking. Branch wouldn't expecting what was planned. In fact no one would be expecting this. And everything was fair in love and war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A/N-  
> I am excited to write this one story in fact! And yes in this AU, when a Troll dies their soul breaks into tiny pieces. And their soul is the shape of a heart with the same color as their skin and their magic. This you can tell is somewhat inspired from Undertale. Scales' character is based on Flowey from Undertale.  
> Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Song Credits- Counting Stars by OneRepublic.  
> [I modified the lyrics to suit the story a bit]
> 
> Don't forget to review/comment and ask me a question if you have any! ^^
> 
> >-Arrow->

**Author's Note:**

> I must say this is going to be a long story for apparently no reason (Lel) but I should say that there is going to be Broppy in it! So yay!
> 
> Cast for this story:  
> Anna Kendrick as Poppy  
> Justin Timberlake as Branch  
> Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond  
> Ron Funches as Cooper  
> Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki  
> Walt Dohrn as Smidge  
> James Corden as Biggie  
> Aino Jawo as Satin  
> Caroline Hjelt as Chenille  
> Russell Brand as Creek  
> Jeffrey Tambor as Peppy  
> Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Gristle  
> Zooey Deschanel as Bridget  
> Arnie Pantoja as Archer  
> Christine Baranski as Chef  
> Kaya Scodelario as Cinnamon/Axe  
> Leonardo DiCaprio as Rustle  
> Ricky Dillon as Aspen  
> Rachel House as Cybil  
> Rebecca Fergunson as Snowdrop  
> Dove Cameron as Periwinkle  
> Lilly Collins as Arrow  
> Logan Lerman as Talon  
> Jamie Campbell Bower as Claw  
> Hugh Jackman as Spruce as  
> Zac Efron as Axis  
> GloZell Green as Rosiepuff  
> Alex Pettyfer as Light


End file.
